


Tears

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MODAOZUSHI, The Founder of Diabolism
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: I just had the urge to add something to the scene where Lan WangJi catches Wei WuXian, who is jumping from a tree. In the novel it should be chapter 86/87.





	Tears

Tears

 

„A voice inside of him, said: ‚If he catches me, i will...‘  
At this point when he thought ‚I will‘, Wei WuXian let got. Seeing the he fell out of the tree without a warning Lan WangJi‘s eyes widened. Out of reflex his body just moved and in the next moment, Wei WuXian was in his arms, or more correctly in his embrace.“

But after all, Wei WuXian was a grown man, who fell out of a tree, so even Lan WangJi was so strong, the impact made him stagger backwards, loosing his balance in the end and together they tumbled to the ground.

A few moments later as they lay in the gras under the tree all they could hear was their own breathing and rushed heartbeats. As Lan WangJi started to feel the others weight on him, he realized that Wei WuXian had pressed his forehead into his right shoulder, his face hidden. His shoulders were quivering ever so slightly against Lan WangJi‘s chest. He looked down and as he saw that Wei WuXian held onto his forehead ribbon like his life depended on it, the light in his eyes turned soft and tender. 

Wei WuXian held onto the white foreheadribbon so strong that his knuckles turned white.

„...Wei Ying.“, Lan WangJi whispered softly.

Wei WuXian‘s shoulders stiffended as he heard Lan WangJi calling out to him in this calming tone he was so used to by now.

„Wei...Ying.“

„...Lan Zhan...“, Wei WuXian‘s voice was hoarse and broken.  
„Lan….Zhan….“, he inhaled deeply, „...you…...you are here…., right?“

Wei WuXian‘s voice grew so feable that it was nearly unhearable.

„En. I‘m here.“

After he answered him, Lan WangJi felt the body on him suddenly freezing and then Wei WuXian started trembeling. At first just soft, then the trembling grew stronger and stronger. The pressure on his right shoulder threatened Lan WangJi to push over, but before that could happen, he just encircled Wei WuXian with his arms.

As Wei WuXian felt those strong but gentle arms around him, he couldn‘t held back anymore. He just could feel the warmth that seeped into him, enveloping him like a veil of protection. Mixed into this warmth he could smell the soothing sandalwood and as it hits him his walls crumbled bit by bit. From deep within his chest a choking feeling shattered his heart and his breathing grew ragged. First his eyes were just burning, then his whole vision blurred rapidly until the tears spilled finally onto his cheeks until they were wet with an endless stream. All the losts, the agony, the loneliness, the hurt from a lifetime ago until this day, all come crashing down on him at once. Here at this place where the memories of his sister were so lively that it felt like it had happened just yesterday his heart couldn‘t take it anymore. The pressure emerging from his stomach threatened now to burst out of his chest, his heart ached like it was stabbed by thousends of knives, one by one. The tears didn‘t stop, they fell from his lashes unmasked to his cheeks, rolling down into Lan WangJi‘s robe.

The pure white silk ruined by the wetness, the robe wrinkled and the seam stained by the earth from the ground…

„Let...go...“, Wei WuXian whispered in shock, „I...just….don‘t want you get dirty...“  
he tried to struggle himself out of Lan WangJi‘s arms. But to no avail. The arms were like ironbars that imprisoned him. He couldn‘t move.

Lan WangJi just held him close to his chest. He felt calmer then ever. Wrapping Wei WuXian stronger into his arms, he held him not just with his arms but with his whole body. He wished that he could be his armor, protecting and keeping him safe from all this pain. And just out of instinct Lan WangJi let out a hum and let this single humming turn into a soft melody. After a while Lan WangJi loosened carefully one arm, lift up a hand and started caressing Wei WuXian‘s silky black hair gently.

The caressing was so subtle that Wei WuXian thought that he just imagined it. But as he focused on it, he just closed his wet eyes, suddenly eager to not miss one touch or one tone of the hummed song which reached his mind. He breathed in Lan WangJi‘s soothing scent deeply and slowly. And bit by bit his emotions settled down again. The weight in his body lessened and the tears finally stopped.

The whole time Lan WangJi continued singing and caressing while holding him close.

„Hm, hmmm, hmmmmhm….“

Lan WangJi felt that Wei WuXian came back to his senses slowly but steadily. And after a long while, Wei WuXian lifted his head and their eyes met.

Lan WangJis expression was very calm but with a hint of dedication. His gaze was almost soft. Wei WuXian blinked a few times, his eyes somewhat clouded and soared from crying, he smiled in self mockery:

„...Lan Zhan….I‘m sorry...“

„No need.“

„...“

And with just that Lan WangJi stood up from the ground and reached out his hand. His lips curved into a subtle smile that sparked a warm golden light into his eyes.

„I‘m here. For you.“

 

PS:  
Yes, i was listening to WangXian as i wrote this thing….hahah. Please excuse me...

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I just wanted Wei WuXian to cry for real.


End file.
